


Heartbeat

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [131]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean goes to the doctor to hear the heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fluffy pregnancy prompt-all 3 of the boys getting emotional during the first ultrasound

“You know, you two don’t have to be in here.” Dean grumbles, smoothing his hands over the crinkly paper covering the exam table. 

“Dean. Do you really think that we’d miss this?” Seth rests his hand on Dean’s belly and kisses Dean.

Roman takes Dean’s hand and squeezes. “We’re not leaving, so stop trying to get rid of us.”

“Fine, fine.” Dean settles back onto the table. 

“Mr. Ambrose! How are we feeling today?” Dr. Rose sweeps into the room, smiling brightly at Dean.

“Had some morning sickness, but I’m okay now.” Dean says, smiling back at her.

“Okay, good. That’s normal. Did Nurse Lily take your blood pressure and all of that?” Dr. Rose flips through Dean’s chart.

“Yeah. She said everything looked good.” Seth puts in.

Dean frowns at Seth. “I was going to say that.”

Dr. Rose smiles, turning on the ultrasound machine. “Good, good. Everything looks great, so let’s see the baby, shall we?”

“Please! We’re really excited.” Roman grins.

“I was going to say that.” Dean switches his glare to Roman.

“Ready, Mr. Ambrose?” Dr. Rose asks, snapping on her gloves.

“Please. Call me Dean.” Dean says, reaching out with his free hand for Seth’s.

“This might be a little cold, Dean.” Dr. Rose spreads the gel on Dean’s belly after she’s pulled up the end of Dean’s shirt.

Dean inhales sharply and squeezes his husbands’ hands. 

“I’m really glad that the two of you are so involved. It’s so sweet. I know way too many husbands who just don’t care.” Dr. Rose says, moving the wand across Dean’s belly and watching the screen.

“We’re always going to be here.” Roman says, leaning down and kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Ah, here we go. You should be able to hear the heartbeat.” Dr. Rose turns up the volume. 

The thump-thwump of the tiny heart of the baby rings through the sudden silence in the room and tears spring to Dean’s eyes. This is his child. This is their heartbeat. He lets out a shaky breath, tears falling from his eyes. Seth leans down and kisses Dean, laughing into the kiss. 

Roman presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s hair, wiping away his own tears as he listens to the heartbeat.

Dr. Rose smiles and prints a quick picture for them to keep, making three copies of it. 

“Everything looks great. We won’t be able to tell the sex of the baby until the eighteenth week at the earliest. But your baby is healthy and developing nicely.” Dr. Rose says after a moment when Roman and Seth stand back up.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Dean says, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

“I’ll leave you all to talk for a moment. You can schedule a follow up at the front desk.” Dr. Rose says, wiping Dean’s belly clean of the gel. She hands Roman the pictures of the ultrasound.

“Our baby.” Seth takes his, grinning widely at Roman over Dean’s head.

“Our baby.” Roman agrees, leaning over Dean to kiss Seth.

Dean pulls them both down into a hug, their hands automatically resting on Dean’s belly as they smile at the pictures.


End file.
